Snape and Quirrell: The After-Party
by GalenissPeenick69
Summary: After the welcoming back party in Dumbledore's office, things don't go as planned for Snape and Quirrell. Snape/Quirrell Slash! One-Shot


Quirrell was sitting in his classroom, glaring around before standing up. Tonight was a planned 'Back to Hogwarts' party in Dumbledore's office and he realized he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. He jumped to his feet and rushed through the halls, racing to Albus's office. He turned the corner and came nose-to-nose with the Potion's Master, Severus Snape. Literally, their noses touched! Not even hesitating, Quirinus backed up, his cheeks as red as can be.

"Good evening, Quirrell." Severus bowed his head, smiling at his friend.

"G-Greetings, S-Severus." Quirrell replied, dipping his head back. They haven't had a talk since Snape apologized for getting mad about the Defence Against The Dark Arts job.

Snape looked up and down his front, possibly making sure he looked his best for the meeting, "Seems we both were just about late."

"H-Haha, yeah." Quirinus giggled, nervously, "We b-better get i-inside," He glanced at the statue.

Snape nodded and approached the gargoyle statue, chanting out with an irritated voice, "Sherbet Lemon!" The statue leapt aside and he put out his hand, allowing Quirrell to go in first.

Quirinus went red again, "T-Thank y-you, Sev." He walked inside, Snape right behind him and eventually beside him. Quirrell accidentally knocked his hand into his and gasped, flipping out slightly, "S-Sorry, S-Snape! It w-was an a-accid-"

"It's alright, Quirinus." Severus whispered, "Don't get worked up, I know you didn't mean to." A slight pink tint appeared on Snape's cheeks, but Quirrell wasn't sure if it was a blush or the light from a candle.

"Welcome, Severus, Quirinus!" Albus beamed and motioned towards two chairs, side by side, "Come, sit. Make yourselves at home."

"Greetings!" The other professors chimed at once, turning their attention to them.

Severus nodded, "Hello."

Quirrell grinned, "T-Thank you, H-Headmaster." He walked over to the two seats, following Snape. He was just about to reach his hand out to scoot the chair back when Severus pulled it out for him. Snape smiled faintly and stared right at him. Quirinus felt his face getting hot and sat down, Sev sitting right beside him.

"Alright, now. Welcome back to Hogwarts, everyone!" Dumbledore said, standing up.

The professors nodded gratefully, looking at each other with smiles. Quirrell especially smiled at Severus, his life-long friend. Even though Snape scared him slightly, due to the fact he used to be a Death-Eater, he could see right past that for the most part. A few of the staff even got up and started hugging the others, so Quirnus, being more of a follower than a leader, also got up. It just so happened he stood as soon as Snape did, making the whole situation awkward.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Quirinus. Congratulations on getting the Defence against the Dark Arts job." Severus grinned just as he wrapped his arms around him. Quirrell hugged him back tightly, never wanting to let go.

"You, t-too, S-Severus." He said and held him close. They stood wrapped in each other's arms for a moment, just inches from each other's face, and Quirrell caught himself leaning in and pulled back. After he made his round of hugging everyone, Quirinus sat down. (None of them were as enjoyable as his hug with Snape, though.) A moment later, Snape took his place beside him and even put his arm around the back of Quirrell's chair.

Dumbledore beamed at everyone, "Let the celebration begin!" Several plates of food appeared on the table. Filch and many of the others began to dig in, but Quirrell sat back in his chair.

"Something wrong, Quirrell?" Severus said, nudging him with his elbow.

Quirinus shrugged, "Nah, I'm fine. I'm just not too hungry."

"Are you sure?" He said, getting closer. Snape seemed rather concerned about him.

"Yeah. I ate a little snack before I came over. I'll have dessert, though."

Severus smiled, "Alright, if you say so." He patted him on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring wink.

Quirrell felt his face get hot and he squeaked before covering his face, "E-Eeep!" Any sudden motion Snape made caused him to flinch.

"Hmm?" Dumbledore said, looking at Quirrell, "Everything alright over there, Professor?"

"O-Oh... Yeah, I'm f-fine..." He replied. Snape merely snorted with laughter.

Once all of the typical feast food was gone, out came dessert. Immediately, Quirrell grabbed a cauldron cake and ate off of it. Snape merely scoffed at the dessert, not being the sort of dessert type of guy.

The party ended quickly due to a fair few of the professors drinking a bit too much and went home. McGonagall left soon afterwards, needing to get ready for class. This left Snape, Quirrell, and Albus in his office.

"You two may go home now. Thanks for coming." Dumbledore grinned.

"N-No problem." Quirrell muttered, noticing Snape cleaning off the table. With a wave of Dumbledore's wand, the plates were clean and back in the cabinet.

Quirrell started for the door when Snape put a hand on him.

"Ah!" He shrieked.

"Quirrell?" Severus said, confused.

Quirrell whimpered, "H-Hmm?"

Quirinus, then, shivered as Severus eyed him, a look of lust in his dark, ebony eyes, "Are you afraid of me?"

Quirrell shuddered, "Y-Yeah, a l-little."

Snape pushed Quirrell to the wall, holding him there, "Don't be." Severus leaned closer to Quirrell, their foreheads touching. Slowly, he let his hands wander and rest on his waist, staying face-to-face with him.

Quirrell tensed up, moaning out his name, "S-Sev..." He brought his hands to Snape's chest, letting them rest there. He could feel Snape's chest through his cloak and it only made Quirrell's breath hitch.

Snape leaned in, their lips just centimeters apart, "Yes?"

"I w-want y-you." Quirinus admitted. He had never felt the air get so warm around him before. _Damn it, Severus, why must you be such a tease! _He said in his head, breathing deeply.

"I know you do, Quirrell." Severus moved even closer, pushing against him. "I want you, _horribly._" He purred, pecking Quirinus on his lips. This drove Quirrell mad and soon, his hands shot from Snape's chest to his head. Rubbing his fingers through Severus's silky hair, he wanted to stay like this forever.

Quirrell cried out once Snape pulled away, "F-Fuck, S-Severus!" His hands slipped from his hair and he leaned back against the wall, panting.

Snape smirked, "Have you wanting more, do I?" He returned to where he was, pushing against Quirrell.

Miserably aroused, Quirinus whimpered, "Y-Yes!" He soon felt Snape's fingers guiding their way down his sides and clenched his fists, "S-Severus..."

"Damn, Quirrell," Severus said, bringing his hand back up to the fastener on his cloak, "I didn't think I'd ever feel so taken by you. Normally, I can control myself, however..." He slowly pulled Quirrell's tie out from his cloak, whispering seductively in his ear, "It seems I'm losing my control drastically. How about we take this to the Potion's room?" Snape pulled on his tie, sneering deviously.

Quirinus melted at the fire from Severus's words. He quickly nodded without hesitating and mumbled, hoarse with lust, "Sounds f-fun."

"I thought you'd might comply, Quirinus." Severus slowly backed up, "Lead the way."

He nodded, inhaling deeply, "A-Alright." Quirrell could feel Snape's eyes tailing him as he started down the hall. They decended into the dungeon, racing down the steps. Just as they turned the corner to enter the Potion's room, Filch came walking down the hall. _Oh great, _Quirrell thought, _Just who I wanted to see._

Argus began rambling on, "Ah, Professors! I need to talk to you two."

Thankfully, Snape stopped him, "Not right now, Filch. Me and Quirinus have unfinished-" He dropped his gaze down the front of himself before continuing, "-business to attend to."

"Oh, urm... Carry on, then. I suppose it can wait a little longer. C'Mon Mrs. Norris." He looked down at his cat and walked off, Mrs. Norris on his tail.

"Well, that was a serious turn-off. C'Mon, let's get inside." Severus snorted, opening the door.

Quirinus stepped in slowly, looking around. He shuddered at the coldness in the room. Quirrell was comforted a nice scent that smelled like butterbeer. He looked around, still a little uneasy, and just then...

"Boo!"

Quirrell jumped three feet into the air. Snape had came in behind him, grabbing him by his arms. Quirrell writhed and nearly shrieked, but calmed down when he realized it was just Sev playing a joke.

Snape let out a devious chuckle, "Hah!" He released Quirrell, who spun around and threw his arms around his neck. Severus embraced him back, "Mmm, Quirrell! Easy there! Don't break my spine."

Quirinus bit his lip, slipping his arms away from his neck. He looked right up at Severus and put his hands on Snape's chest, "God, I want you."

"I know you do." Severus said with desire. He slid one of his hands over Quirrell's, "The question is if you'll regret it or not." A sly smile crossed his lips as he began pushing on Quirrell, backing him up.

"I-I hightly d-doubt I'll r-regret anything, S-Severus." He said just as his back hit the stone wall behind him. Snape pushed even closer into him, finding that their erections touched. Quirrell's breath hitched once more as his spine felt an electric jolt go through it.

Severus continued to lean closer, "Is that so?" He placed his hands inside the outermost cloak on both sides of Quirinus's hips, moving in on his thigh. This caused him to wail with pleasure, however, Snape stopped.

"No, Severus, p-please..." Quirrell begged, "Keep g-going."

Snape let his hands travel right to where Quirrell wanted and sneered, seeing the look of uttermost enjoyment. "I bet that feels good." Severus rubbed over the bulge, smugly beaming.

"You d-don't know the h-half of i-it." He lustfully cried out.

"Say it, Quirrell. Tell me what you want." Snape pushed up against him, skidding his hands up to Quirrell's shoulders.

Quirinus gasped, feeling himself harden even more at the contact. His body was aching for release, "F-Fuck me, S-Severus."

Snape grabbed Quirrell's hands and put them above his head on the wall, "My pleasure." He purred and released them, "Keep your hands right where they are." Snape sank lower and lower, but Quirrell kept his hands above his head.

Quirinus looked down to find Severus tearing his pants off of him, and shed his outer cloak. Soon, he was naked from the waist down and Snape began toying with him, plucking his cock with his tongue. It was all Quirrell could do but scream. "P-Please, Sev! Just f-fuck me s-senseless alr-" Quirinus said, but couldn't finish because just then, Snape took him in his mouth. "Se-Severus!"

Snape responded by sucking harder and faster, causing Quirrell to want to melt to the floor. He was putty in the Potion's Master's mouth, and he sensed Severus knew that. That's when he felt Snape experimenting by humming against his pulsing cock.

"S-Severus!" Quirrell grunted as his hips buckled, "Yes!" Severus kept humming, pushing him further and further over the edge, until he couldn't hold it any longer and came, "A-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! S-Severus!"

Snape pulled his head back, nearly gagging, but eventually swallowing. He looked up at Quirrell just as his knees gave out and Quirinus came crashing down on top of him. Severus inhaled deeply, "Aaaah."

Quirrell shuddered, "God, S-S-Severus..." Snape ran his fingers underneath Quirrell's shirt, forcing a purr to exit his lips.

Severus smirked, "You're fragile. I like that." Quirinus looked up at him, blushing furiously. Snape continued, "However, now you owe me."

Quirrell got the message and rubbed his trembling fingers over the bulge in Snape's pants. He felt Severus tense up under him and flashed him a smug smirk, "Would y-you like m-me to w-work it off n-now, S-Severus?"

Snape nodded, and Quirinus got right to work, stripping him down in no time. Severus's cock throbbed, begging for release, but Quirrell knew what he wanted. He wanted revenge on Snape.

"P-Plead for it, S-Severus." Quirinus spoke loudly, looking down at the other professor.

Snape caught on. He laid his head back, "Quirrell, please just fuck me. I'm all yours!" With every word, his erection twinged.

Quirrell smirked, hovering over Severus, face-to-face with him, "Ready?"

"Fuck me." Snape muttered, "Use your hands, but stay right here. I want to gaze into your eyes."

Quirinus didn't need told twice. He lightly slid a hand down to Severus's length, making Sev clench his fist with ecstasy. Snape's large dick grew even harder when Quirrell's fingers cupped around it. He glanced up at Snape before starting out slow, caressing it softly.

Severus choked out a loud moan, "Yes! Harder."

"As you w-wish, S-Severus." Quirrell began rubbing much faster, strengthing his grip a bit tighter. "I b-bet you l-like that, don't you, S-Sev?"

Snape remained looking up at him until he couldn't take it any longer and threw back his head, "Fuck yes!" Blinded by pleasure, Severus screamed out as he came all over the wall. "Q-Quirinus..." He mumbled after calming down, exhausted.

"Y-Yes, S-Severus?" Quirrell said, pleased with himself.

"You're amazing."

Snape sat up, grabbing him by the back of the neck, "I fucking love you." He brought him in for a delecate, but steamy, kiss that lasted several moments before they both slipped their clothes back on and stumbled into Severus's office to get some rest.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! This is my first attempt at a smut fanfic, so let me know if you enjoyed it. Please review! (Hehe, 2,"394" words! :D)**


End file.
